Intern Joe
Joseph "Intern Joe" was a Creature, who began working for the group as an intern. He is known to manage the social media accounts for the hub, as well as edit videos on the main hub channel and run The HUB. Bio Not much is known about him personally, aside from the fact that he graduated from high school with James. His name is Joseph, and he was born on July 10. He is known to edit and film videos for the hub channel. Trivia * He is shorter than the rest of the Creatures and the employees. (His height is 4' 8") * He is not to be confused with Artist Joe. * His most notable catchphrase is "Watch out!". ** It is mentioned in CT Ep. 134 that his catchphrase came from when he was in high school with James. Joe would push the janitor's trash barrels down staircases and yell "WATCH OUT!". * He first appeared in this video. * Much like Sp00n in his earlier days, Joe kept his face a secret from the fans, his face usually concealed behind various chicken masks in videos. However, at RTX 2015 Joe took his mask off, officially revealing his face. ** In older pictures he would use a stuffed elephant to depict himself in photos. ** Intern Joe's face was also revealed in Naked and Afraid Parody, after he showed it at the panel. * In "Ornament Hunt", Kootra and Danz Newz stated that Intern Joe likes Star Wars. * Joe can be seen (with Zombie Makeup) in Creatures of the Living Dead (Creature Short) as one of the three zombies, along with James and Kevin. * Joe was the one who suggested that the Creatures should re-open their P.O. box, and struggled to carry all the boxes and mails "through the front door". * He is the "father" of Baby Babu and adoptive father of Babu's love interest, Mollie. * In this video, Joe states that he is left handed. * In an episode of The Hat, Joe said that he has a pet parrot. * In CT Ep. 114, it is mentioned that Joe is Italian. * In CT Ep. 115, the Creatures have stated that Joe has a sunny disposition, and that he needed to put on the iconic chicken mask to cover the "aura". ** Seamus also said that his "aura" is so strong and he is so nice that Seamus can't be sarcastic to him. * In CT Ep. 124, it was revealed that he attended the same high school with James. * In CT Ep. 133, Joe mentions that he was in the Boy Scouts. Gallery InternJoeAlienMask.png|Joe's early appearance in a stream secretsantajoe.png|Joe with his chicken head on. File:Internjoefarcry.png|Intern Joe with a copy of Far Cry 4 InternZombieJoe.png|Joe playing a zombie in Creatures of the Living Dead new joe.PNG|Evolved Joe paintball joe.PNG IntJoePBall.jpg|Intern Joe in his paintball gear joe and baby babu.PNG|Joe and Baby Babu cold joe.PNG StickUpIntJoe.jpg|Stick Up Intern Joe Chicken Lucha Joe.PNG Chickenjoefam1.PNG images (35).jpg|Joe's face, revealed, in the Naked and Afraid parody. Reference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtDdgHWDkPU http://youtu.be/Ut87b3Fb5jM?t=5m57s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-1brZglbzg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQlmY-kP59w Links Category:Creature of 2014 Category:Creature of 2015 Category:Creature of 2016 Category:Office Creature Category:Ex-Creature